


Adopting Spots

by PurestMonika



Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, First Meetings, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurestMonika/pseuds/PurestMonika
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Despite France and the Justice League's warning, Batman wanted to check up on Paris's rather Miraculous situation. He really should start paying more attention... good thing Ladybug is always there to save the day!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: Monika's Maribat Bio!Bruce Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 380
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Adopting Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly Disclaimer: I am doing this for fun, I'm a eh Miraculous fan (fell out this season) and do not know much about the DC universe. However, what I am is a procrastinator, so if I don't have to update my only other fic by writing drabbles of some of my favourite fanfiction crossovers, that's what I'll do! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Paris, as always, is a bustling city full of light, sound, and laughter. Despite the early fall chill, countless students bustling home after a heavy day of school, adults rushing home to their loved ones, no matter the age or profession, everyone seemed to be enjoying the day and paying no heed to the strange feeling in the air. That is, except one person. 

Reclined in the boulangerie’s chair, Bruce Wayne sat on high alert in front of his laptop. The Justice League had finally gotten wind of the rumors coming out of France over the last couple years. Giant monsters, magical animal superheroes, evil butterflies??? It sounded like the perfect job for the Justice League to deal with.

However, right before they planned on taking off, a government missive from France echoed across the world’s airwaves, warning every meta or trained superhero to not step foot in France, punishable by imprisonment and immediate deportation and a ban from the country of France. 

The world was immediately thrown into chaos. News reporters speculated on the seemingly anti-meta stance France was taking and mentions of a possible human rights violation was thrown between governments at the speed of light. 

That was until Clark Kent and Louis Lane, working together to find out the source, discovered the Ladyblog. A seemingly innocuous French blog run by a teenage girl, one Alya Césaire, that had a strange fascination with ladybugs and black cats showcased all over her page. That was until they opened the videos. Clip after clip of two, seemingly young aged, superheros (???) dressed in skintight ladybug and cat themed costumes fighting huge monsters. Videos full of death, chaos, and carnage rewound by a single shout from the ladybug slowly came to light and blew up on an international scale. 

Diana and Arthur immediately knew the cause of such a wild back and forth battle, the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. Sitting the rest of the Justice League down, they carefully explained the history of the Miraculous and what the activation of these Miraculous meant to the foundation of the universe they live in. After a strong worded warning from both Wonder Woman and Aquaman aired on live television, all countries and superhero leagues declared France off limits to any physically trained individuals, effective immediately. 

Of course, Bruce Wayne has never been a person to play by the rules. Without anyone outside of his family knowing of his civilian identity and thinking him a fragile billionaire, Bruce Wayne was free to travel to and from France without any suspicion, from either the United States Government or the Justice League, in order to scout and gain intel on Ladybug and Chat Noir.

This leads to our current scenario, Bruce Wayne sitting casually at a French Bakery waiting for the inevitable Akuma of the day, and inevitable it was. Not even half an hour of waiting, and the once colourful and crowded streets were completely deserted. Windows and buildings were shattered with a single punch. Tables were overturned, bridges were pulverized, and the Eiffel Tower was inexplicably crushed, for the umpteenth time if the Ladyblog was to be believed. 

Bruce himself was slinking from shadow to shadow, from alleyway, to debris chunk, to crumpled car, he has no qualms to where how he made progress. As he grew closer to the epicenter of the chaos, he began to hear the telltale sounds of fighting. Gathering himself, Bruce pulled out the only weapon he got away with bringing to Paris, his grappling hook. Flinging it out, Bruce caught a patio and threw himself up into the air. Making multiple quick movements, Bruce expertly maneuvered to the rooftop to gain a higher ground and take in the full scope of the scene. 

Taking out his camera and moving closer, Bruce quickly noted that Ladybug and Chat Noir were once again fighting Stoneheart, a giant golem seen on the Ladyblog to be extremely strong and quick to anger, with an extreme attachment to the civilian Mylène Haprèle, the crush of Stoneheart’s civilian form. Resources point to people making fun of him or his crush to lead to his akumatization. Knowing this info, Bruce agreed that staying out of sight might be the best option to not incite more anger and distract the superheroes from the deadly Akuma. 

And so, Bruce Wayne watched from behind a chimney as Ladybug and Chat Noir flipped through the air and worked as a fluid machine to distract the Akuma and keep each other out of harms way. Watching them move, it was clear to Bruce that neither of these superheroes are adults by any stretch of the imagination. The occasional stumbles, unsure lines of communication, and immature mistakes all point towards both Ladybug and Chat Noir being nothing more then children, teenagers at best. Upon further inspection it was clear that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were also untrained, with some of the earlier videos on the Ladyblog being almost painful to watch as they bumbled their way to a conclusion, as all superheroes do at some point, but having two untrained children in charge of the balance of the world, a balance that could be taken by a butterfly at any moment, is rather concerning. However, if Bruce were to reach out to train one or both heroes, as Batman of course, it would bring the spotlight towards him as well as scrutiny towards the two heroes and inept and unable to do their job. But if he offered it secretly…. 

Bruce was so entrapped within his own personal monologue that he completely missed the flying car coming directly for his hiding place. 

~~~

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had what many people would classify as a bad day, even though, if asked, she would just say that this has been the status quo for many months. 

First things first, she was very nearly late to school and totally missed breakfast, Tikki had to yank her out of bed and nearly push her into her closet to get her dressed and ready for the day before she rushed into Ms. Bustier’s classroom to immediately be assaulted by glares from every angle. Lila had once again decided that Marinette was the worst person on the planet and had been there before school to taunt her on her many physical injuries and push her into the lockers. Even though Marinette had clearly almost been late to school, most of the class believed Lila and chose to ignore and or taunt her for most of the class period. After spending a lonely and tiring day at school, she had bore witness to the newest iteration of Stoneheart, where Ivan had once again embarrassed himself in front of Mylène by tripping and covering himself in his lunch of the day, which inconveniently happened to be a steaming hot bowl of soup. The unfortunate event led to him being teased the entire afternoon and getting akumatized when Lila mentioned that Mylène could do a lot better than Ivan and that she could introduce her to her male friends that very weekend. 

The one high point of the situation was that Hawkmoth decided to release the Akuma after the school hours had ended, which meant the Marinette had no eyes on her and no classes to sneak out of, so she was on the scene almost immediately. She only dodged Stoneheart for around 5 minutes before Chat Noir pounced onto the scene, with his staff and a plethora or on theme puns in hand. 

“Not that it isn’t gneiss to see you again Stoneheart, but I feel like there was just so much friction between us,” Chat Noir chortled, swinging up next to Ladybug to look down upon Stoneheart. 

“Chat Noir,” Marinette groaned, “can we please focus on the Akuma here?” 

“Of course, M’lady, that sounds like a paw-sitively wonderful idea!”

This fight was not the most, nor the most destructive that the Miraculous Team has had over the last few months in activity, which definitely went to deadlier Akuma like Syren, but Marinette’s instincts were on edge for another reason. 

They were being watched. 

Now, both Ladybug and Chat Noir were used to being filmed by zealous news reporters and the ever ambitious Alya, but Ladybug knew that these eyes were different. Even though she seemed completely focused on the fight at hand, her eyes kept drifting over to the chimney where she knew their watcher to be hiding. That is why she was on red alert when Stoneheart chucked a car at Chat Noir, missing his nimble target completely, and the car started hurtling towards the civilian’s hiding place. 

Ladybug moved before she could even fully comprehend her actions, using her yoyo to maneuver quickly towards the civilian and caravan them to safety. 

~~~

Bruce Wayne was surprised. 

This wasn’t a common emotion for Bruce to have, and he was sure that if any of his kids were here there would be immediate blackmail material saved on countless different devices of him being carefully handled in the arms of a petite teenage girl. Looking back over her shoulder, he blinked slowly at the sight of the destroyed chimney, comprehending exactly what kind of danger he was just saved from. 

“Sir,” Ladybug began, “I don’t know if you’re a reporter or just an avid fan, but please don’t get too close to the Akuma attacks. These areas are dangerous no matter the Akuma and you distract the heroes while you are here. Keep a safe distance from all Akuma attacks, if you want close footage, I recommend the Ladyblog or the News. Now, I have an Akuma to deal with. Bug Out!” Ladybug called out her signature dismissal and was once again zipping towards Stoneheart. 

Although Bruce knew that somewhere, deep down inside, he should feel offended that Ladybug treated him like a defenseless civilian (even though that is what he is pretending to be), all he could think about was her heroic attitude, the shining black hair, and her emotive bluebell eyes. 

As he watched Ladybug and Chat Noir take down and purify the Akuma from a safer distance, Bruce only had one thought on his mind. 

“I’m going to adopt Ladybug.”

~~~  
Months Later: 

If you were to tell Bruce that, against all odds, he managed to get (at least partial) custody of Ladybug and mentored her and her partner in the superhero arts… he would’ve totally believed you. Once Batman and Bruce Wayne have set their mind to something, they will do anything to achieve it. 

The true surprise came from him tracking down Ladybug, one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and discovering that her mother was a familiar face, a very familiar face. So familiar in fact, that Sabine Cheng had no problems telling him that he had no need to fight for custody of Marinette, since she was already his daughter by blood. 

Of course, most of his sons and daughters were delighted to have another sibling, even though Damian took some warming up and many midnight sparring sessions with Marinette, she fit seamlessly into their little family. She would practice gymnastics with Dick, go on motorcycle rides with Jason, talk business and bake with Tim, spar with Damian, and have lovely (in her opinion) girl nights with Cassandra. However, she was also very devious and her and her siblings would spend many nights sharing funny stories and playing games with each other. 

It really should have been no surprise when he walked into Marinette telling her siblings about her first meeting with Bruce. 

“So Father, did Marinette really save you and carry you out of an Akuma attack like a Damsel in distress?”

Bruce Wayne groaned, banging his head lightly against the doorframe among his children’s snickering. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
